Puppet Lavi
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: Lavi esclave du Noah du Plaisir. Merci qui ? Merci Road.


_Puppet Lavi_

Un immense manoir au beau milieu de nulle part. Un castel sombre et peu avenant. Les habitants du village le plus proche ne s'en approchaient jamais, la demeure les effrayait. Des rumeurs racontaient qu'elle était habitée par des êtres étranges et sans nul doute méphistophélique, provenant des entrailles de l'Enfer. Parfois, on pouvait distinguer de la lumière dans l'encadrement des fenêtres et certaines personnes ayant une très bonne vue apercevaient des ombres bouger. La demeure était réellement posséder et le dernier prêtre en date s'était fait cruellement tué par ces êtres immondes. Mieux valait ne pas s'approcher de ce lieux maudit et faire comme si rien d'anormal n'arrivait…

Une immense chambre sertie de peu de meuble, un grand lit où plus de deux personnes pouvaient s'y loger, une armoire colossale, une commode ayant la digne taille d'un bureau. Tout ceci, éclairé par les rayons de la lune qui passaient les vitres d'une fenêtre aux proportions gardées. Le propriétaire de ces lieux semblait aimer voir les choses en grand. Un soupir de satisfaction sort de ses lèvres, ses jambes s'écarte un peu plus afin de lui laisser de la place, sa respiration se fait plus lourde, un voile de sueur recouvre son corps, il retire sa chemise blanche qui la gêne, sa main se pose sur des cheveux roux, il sourit, il force l'autre à accélérer la cadence, il aime ça. L'autre est nu, il est à quatre patte devant l'homme assit, une main est posée sur sa cuisse, l'autre masse ses testicules, sa bouche accueille avec grand plaisir le sexe de l'homme, il ne contient pas ses gémissement et ses bruits de succions. Il sait que l'homme aime le voir totalement offert à lui, il est sa pute.

L'homme assit n'était autre que Tyki Mikk. Bel homme aux origines portugaises à la peau halé, son regard sombre et charmeur font chavirer tous les cœurs des demoiselles en quête d'amour ou déjà marié. Il était un tombeur et le Noah du Désir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait dans la seconde dans le creux de sa main, c'était ainsi, personne ne se refusait au Noah. Et lui, sa pute, qui était-il pour se refuser à son maître. Celui-ci lui avait donné vie, lui avait donné un nom, le logeait et le nourrissait, le protégeait des Akumas et des autres Noahs qui avaient voulu profiter de ses services. Il n'appartenait qu'à Sir Mikk, que les autres se tenaient pour dit. Lui, sa pute, faisait une tête de moins que son maître, il avait une chevelure courte de feu qui restait tout de même ensorcelante. Son visage arborait un œil en moins caché par un cache-œil. L'œil avait été crevé par Tyki, un soir où il avait eu une colère folle. Sa peau était blanche et il était bien moins musclé que le Noah.

-Va un peu plus vite… souffle le portugais.

Et le garçon obéit, parce que l'on ne désobéissait jamais à son maître, et accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur le sexe de l'homme. Il avait toujours aimé sentir la peau douce contre ses lèvres et sa langue, goûter au pré-sperme qui s'écoulait lentement. Hmm… Quel goût exquis. Il affectionnait sentir le phallus grossir graduellement dans sa bouche, c'était lui qui la rendait comme ceci et il en était fier. Son propre pénis frémissait à l'entente de la respiration de son maître que le gland frappait durement le fond de sa gorge. Parfois, il recevait un petit cri en récompense lorsqu'il resserrait les lèvres ou serrait les testicules dans sa main. Et sans qu'il ne prévienne, parce que le maître n'avait pas à prévenir, l'homme éjacula par giclée dans sa bouche. Et le garçon avala tout sans la moindre hésitation avec un soupir de bonheur. Il s'en nourrissait quotidiennement et il s'en révélait absolument accro. Le sperme de son maître était sa nourriture.

Il sent l'homme se reculer et il lève la tête, son maître s'est allongé. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire, parce que son maître aime le voir comme ça. Totalement soumit à lui. Sans une seule parole échangée, il le rejoignit sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur son maître. C'était la façon dont il avait le droit de dominer son maître. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seule seconde et fait pénétrer deux de ses doigts dans son anus et commence déjà à le préparer sans aucune douceur. Le garçon a mal et hurle, il n'a le droit de rien cacher, mais c'est comme qu'il aimait le sexe avec son maître. Se forçant à se détendre, il récompense son maître d'un sourire heureux lorsqu'il sent une main caresser gentiment son pénis dressé. La douleur se dissipe peu à peu et le bassin finit par venir à la rencontre des doigts qui ne lui permettent pas d'atteindre le septième ciel. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire, il doit s'offrir complètement.

-Maître…, glapit-il. Je vous en prie. Prenez…ahh… Prenez-moi… !

Le Noah du Plaisir sourit, il a toujours préféré ce moment précis de leurs ébats, où sa pute le supplie de le prendre. Son sexe n'en est que plus revigoré, près pour un nouveau round. Il consentit à accéder à son désir, voyant que le garçon perdait la tête et ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Alors, il l'empala sur son pénis sans prévenir et il fut l'heureux receveur d'un cri extatique. D'un seul coup, il avait réussit à toucher la prostate de sa pute. Ce dernier prend appuie sur le torse ferme et musclé de son maître et commence à bouger ses hanches, c'est tellement de le sentir en lui. Il se sent enfin remplie. Les mains douces de son maître se posent sur ses hanches et lui imposent un rythme qu'il a du mal à suivre, le rendant totalement fou. Il n'aura droit à aucun moment de répit et c'est ce qu'il aime. Ses cordes vocales commencent à se briser tant il cri, sa prostate est monstrueusement bien martyrisé par le sexe du Noah qui grogne à chaque poussée. Tous deux sentent qu'ils vont bientôt venir.

-Lavi…

L'homme allongé pose l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de sa pute et l'attire à lui dans un baiser qui se veut possessif. C'est le moment favori du garçon, où le maître fait approcher son visage du sien, souffle son prénom dans un désir évident et l'embrasse. Le susnommé serait près à se damner pour goûter inlassablement au goût ensorcelant des lèvres de son maître. Leurs lèvres ne se quittent que pour respirer et c'est dans un ultime coup de butoir que les deux êtres jouissifs dans un cri commun. L'un venant entre les deux corps, l'autre éjaculant à l'intérieur de sa pute, il n'en était pas autrement. Ledit Lavi sourit à Tyki dans un sourire et se retire doucement, gémissant car le derrière encore sensible. Il regarde le portugais d'un air entendu, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il doit faire. Lentement, il se penchant sur son maître et lèche sa propre semence, goûtant à son propre sperme. Il préférait celui de son maître. La tâche terminée, il regarde à nouveau son maître qui l'entraîne dans un nouveau baiser moins violent que les précédents. Le roux amène les couvertures vers eux afin qu'ils puissent se reposer. Il se pelotonne contre son maître, il en ronronnerait presque, et s'endors dans un sourire repu.

Le Noah du Plaisir le regarde dormir, une main jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'il vit une relation de sexe totalement complètement débridée avec cet ancien Bookman et il n'arrivait pas à s'en lasser. La soumission du garçon le séduisait toujours autant qu'au premier jour. Sir Mikk se mit à songer qu'il prenne un jour le temps de remercier sa nièce Road pour avoir réalisé un lavage de cerveau plus que parfait sur le jeune homme. Lavi était à présent sa pute, son esclave, sa poupée. Tiens, en parlant de poupée, serait-il avec une jolie robe… ? A voir, sa pute avait été, après tout, absolument succulent avec des oreilles, une queue et un collier pourvu d'un grelot pour chat. Il le dévorerait bien de nouveau. Tant pis pour le sommeil, ils se reposeraient plus tard. Une nouvelle partie de sexe les attendait…


End file.
